Antulas Argenta
|image= |homeworld=Necros-controlled World, Exact Location Unknown |birth=Circa 2543 (Date Uncertain) |death= |rank=*Executor Grade 3 (Machina) *Special Operative/Commander (Necros) |gender=Male |height=7'3" |weapons=Large numbers of weapon systems, both Machina and Necros in origin |equipment= |vehicles= |eyes=*Neon Green (Covert Operations Mode) *Blood Red (Standard Mode) |Frame=*Covert Operations Mode **Purple-blue, smooth, large arms and a helmet like top *Standard Mode **Essentially the same, but with red and orange lines all across and numerous, large shoulder spikes with serrated-edges, as well as access to a large number of extra weapons systems |era=*Rebuild Era *Necros War |notable=Prominent Necros advance, and later double, agent within the Machina |affiliation=*Necros *Machina (faux) }} Antulas Argenta was a Machina Executor Grade 3, formerly of the Fated Nine, who was revealed to be a traitor and Necros advance agent over the course of the Necros War, whose actions both prior to and during the war cost many lives on the AUR's side. History Covert Agent Created by the Necros Lord Charon, Antulas Argenta was to serve as a covert agent within the Machina - a race of beings discovered by the Necros via stealth operatives during a scout of new territory: these were quickly found to be, in fact, long-lost relations to the Necros - with the specific purpose to gather intelligence on this race. Created as one of the most advanced Necros warriors, Antulas was given a special "Covert Operations" mode that allowed him to both manipulate his frame's construction, coloration and weaponry to appear like a normal Machina being while at the same time being able to return to his normal, Necros-armed frame at almost a moment's notice. Sent to the Alpha Centauri System aboard a stolen Machina freighter, he arrived on the planet Chiron where he quickly set up residence and began to learn about the Machina race and see if there were a way to bring the race under the Necros' control. Antulas spent nearly 40 years researching the Machina race, investigating every aspect of their society and species as much as he possibly could, as well as setting up various things that would help both himself and the Necros as a whole in years ahead when the invasion began at last. Antulas' research gave the Necros Swarm a complex understanding of the Machina frame and all it's inner workings, as well as statistics on all their weapons, vehicles, starcraft and other equipment: a relative encyclopedia of all Machina technology. Alliance Infiltrator In 2581, the Machina first came into contact with the Alliance of United Races: its' first contact was between a Machina merchant freighter and a Sangheili cruiser patrolling the outer territories for signs of the Covenant Remnants, the last great threat to the AUR's safety. Although initially the Sangheili were cautious of the freighter, thinking it to be a Remnant trick, they eventually discerned it was no trickery, and after reporting this find to the AUR they were invited to the nearest Machina planet, where they spent 7 standard days before returning to AUR space. An official AUR delegation was sent shortly thereafter, and after a short four months of discussion the Machina Federation joined the Alliance as its' fourth member: shortly after this alliance was made, Machina began to leave for AUR space en mass to study and learn from these new races that they now knew were out there, and among this mass of sojourners was Antulas, with the purpose of learning all that he could about these other races and the interactions that would come of both their inter-racial actions and the Machina-AUR inter-racial actions. Learning about the Machina had been an enormous task, taking Antulas three decades to complete and a decade further to begin to completely comprehend: even though he had yet to fully complete the task of understanding the Machina, Antulas set out to learn about these ten new races with the goal to gain a full understanding of them as well. Missions to the Deep Space Sabotage The Necros War So It Begins Iscariot Calls Secret Agenda Treason To The Crown Personality Antulas is first and foremost a Necros creation, a servant of the Necros Lord Charon, whose purpose was to research and sabotage the Machina, and then the Alliance of United Races also, in any way, form or fashion possible. Sadistic and cruel, just like his master, he developed a personality all his own, as his brain-AI matrix combination was created to allow for truly expansive thought, by the standards of both Necros soldiers and other species: eventually, Antulas came to develop such a mind that he even tried to betray Charon - a decision capable due to his lack of loyalty inhibitors, deemed a necessary risk for his mission - making a bid to claim the power of the Precursors all his own; at this point Antulas began to look after his own good more than any others, and his already cruel mindset became even moreso, going so far as to blame his mistakes on others and to sacrifice others for his own survival. As a researcher, Antulas is very easily classified as a "mad scientist": sadistic, cruel, and completely disregarding all respect for life, he disregards the stature of everyone he comes into contact with, merely seeing them as either another thing to research and take strengths away from, or as another thing to become a pawn in his grand game of chess; indeed, when Antulas is given the chance to study a living subject, he tortures them as he does so, playing on their fears and weaknesses, both mental and physical. Although most of his research and study is passed on to Charon, which served the Necros well to prepare them for the invasion: however, as Antulas' consciousness evolved and he began to plot against his master, he began to withhold information, using it for his own ends. Just as while he researches on a living subject, Antulas will toy with his opponent in battle, not only toying with them purely with his own tactics and wit, but also using hallucinogenics specially modified by himself to bring out the victims worst fears and weaknesses, in addition to normal poisons, viruses, microbes and nanobots. Should he fail, Antulas sees it as a small setback: he instead looks upon it as a chance to better his fighting strategy and learn from the previous battles, incorporating it into his next assault on the victim. Antulas is very meticulous in his battle approach: he will attempt to study an opponent for as long as possible before attacking them, trying to notice their patterns and weaknesses so that he can exploit them. Antulas sees himself as a "perfect being", for numerous factors - including his computer-like learning capabilities, his lack of fatigue or other "organic" troubles, etc - but primarily for the reason that he saw himself as practically impossible to kill, and while he was usually quite capable of keeping himself alive through actual combat prowess, in addition Antulas is virtually impossible to kill due to his multiple back-up "brains", hard-drives that constantly receive all data that Antulas receives and store them, so that in the event that the primary one is destroyed the secondaries can serve as a back-up of Antulas' personality and memories for a recreated and "rebooted" body. Nogard Atoni Jastenon Veloc Mako Frame Operating Systems Antulas' operating systems stand out in that they are a complex and substantial, yet at the same time subtle, fusion of Necros and Machina technologies: this does, of course, makes perfect sense considering the requirements for his covert agent operations to be successful; however, even this secretive double-agent frame - the Covert Operations Mode - contained plenty enough in the way of firepower. Antulas' frame looks, from the outside, like it is a rather standard Machina frame: on the larger side of the Machina spectrum, the frame features two rather standard legs, a near-skeletal midriff, a large chest and shoulders, mid-sized arms and a small head with small spikes on the back; the frame was a neutral gray color, and carried only a few advanced and powerful weapons, complemented by several handheld weapons. However, beneath this visage was a far more ingenious hybridization of Necros and Machina technologies: underneath the distinctly Machinian metals that form a relatively thin outer layer of armor plating is a layer of Necros OBSIDIAN armor plating and beneath this layer is Necros-grown muscles bonded to a variant of the standard OBSIDIAN skeleton. In addition, what appears on the outer layer to be Machina-based audio and video sensors lead to Necros-derived technologies, attached directly to the well-defended computer matrix hidden deep within the frame's chest, which controls the frame's functions by transferring and interpreting the brain waves and thoughts given out by the organic brain carefully guarded nearby: as an added precaution, the computer core has four back-up drives located in other areas of Antulas' body, and all are constantly transferring data to carefully hidden "lairs" where Antulas stores back-up memories and frames. Located below the central computer and closer to the midriff are three more of the frame's Necros secrets: the Necros power core that powers the frame, the octaoxygen tank that feeds the organic musculature of the frame, and the repair and housing core of the on-board nanobots. Perhaps one of Antulas' greatest tricks is his ability to swap between the Covert Operations Mode and the Standard Mode at will: using a variety of mechanisms, the Covert Operations Mode frame is capable of rearranging and "unfolding", so to speak, to transform into the Necros-based Standard Frame - the Covert Operation mode's shoulders and part of the chest maneuver to become the bulky Standard Frame arms, while most of the upper chest becomes the Standard Frame's shoulder spikes, the notorious spikes of the Standard Frame rise from their "resting" position on the back of the head and chest, and the color of the entire frame transforms; the lower portion of Antulas' frame remains relatively unchanged, with just slight changes in the hip structure and the extending of the Necros talons on the feet. Covert Operations Mode prior to his betrayal]] DARK SIDE Ordnance Launcher Designed specifically by Antulas, the DARK SIDE Ordnance Launcher is a large gun, half the size of a Siege Gun, which fires a wide variety of ordnance that was developed primarily by Antulas himself. The gun carries a dozen or so shots of each up to eight forms of ordnance, with two in barrels at all times (totaling out at sixteen barrels), while the other explosives are stored in ELEMENT Cannons SPAWN OF DARKNESS Rocket Launchers COAGULATION Systems and MORTALITY Sabers Standard Frame DARK MATTER System ARCANE FORMULA System CHAOS System PRIMEVAL DAWN System ELEMENT Cannons DEMON Blades SPAWN OF DARKNESS Rocket System BLACK BREATH Hallucinogenics Servants Mini-Com Drones Faux Machina Drones The Legion Transmission Log |} Quotes References